The Fox's Love
by the yuri Priest
Summary: After returning some power ball to a kitsune, Hatsune Miku suddenly dragged to a war between kitsune and okami.will she Survive? what happened when she falls in love with her Kitsune Guardian? Yuri Miku X Luka
1. Chapter 1

The Fox's Love

**A/N: finally! my first story! and this is english. i'm Indonesian so i'm apologize if there are some grammar mistakes.**

**chapter 1**

a teal haired girl was sat on the class paying attention to the lesson. "Hatsune-san" the teacher called the tealette. "can you solve this question?" the girl who named Hatsune Miku stand up and walking to the blackboard and start working. when Miku finish her task the teacher says "thank you hatsune san you may sit down. well class, the lesson time is over and you may go home. we will continue this on the next meeting" the teacher said while he walked out of classroom. "phew, I'm glad this is over" said a blonde girl who sat behind Miku "looks like you almost dead there,Rin" Said a Blonde Boy approaching the two girls "Hey, you almost fall asleep during the lesson,Len!" the Blonde Girl who Named Rin Reply to her brother. Miku can only Giggled when watched the Twins Behavior "I'm going home right now do you two want going home together?" asked Miku preparing her bag. "No, we still have a club activity" said Rin. Miku can only nod in understand about Rin's Response. the twins is active in two different clubs. Len was in Basketball club while Rin was in Volleyball Club. "I see that,looks like I will going home alone" said miku "see you tomorrow" miku says when she walking through the door. "see you tomorrow and be careful" says Len.

the Evening Sky was Bright, Miku is walking in the park that only three blocks from her home. unwittingly by Miku, the park was quiet, around this time some students were often seen around here. "what's that?" Miku saw a glowing crystal-like ball near a tree "hmm….. weird" says Miku when she picked up that ball. the ball was colored blue and shine the same color "maybe someone drop this, I should take and return it" she says while picking the ball and continue walking. then, she heard a noise "hmph! you're powerless without that energy ball" said a female voice. curious, she walked to the source of that voice when she approach that source of the sound, she saw a strange view she ever see in her live. a Fox and a Wolf who talking to each other. "you 're sly wolf!" the Fox says "you hide my Energy Ball because you know you can't win from me!" the wolf respond with calm attitude "Just a babble from someone who will die" after said that the Wolf cast a spell and attack the Fox with some dark ball. "Agh" the Fox collapse and moan in pain. the wolf Smirk in victory. a few moments later the Wolf says "Looks like someone saw our fight" it looks toward Miku's place. "you've seen too much, which means I can't let you go alive" then the Wolf dashed to Miku fortunately, Miku avoid that attack with quick reflex."stop! leave her alone!" the Fox look at Miku and push the wolf from her. then the Fox saw a crystal ball in Miku's bag. "Human!" the Fox surprised "you carrying my Hoshi no tama!" the Fox pointed that crystal ball. "will you return it to me? I beg you" the Fox begged Miku confuse. the Wolf rise and cast the spell to make some spear from Darkness. "Please! or we'll both die" says the Fox. and then Miku says "Alright, Here" then she gives the crystal ball that the Fox call it Hoshi no Tama. "thank you very much!" the Fox thanked Miku happily. "put it on my tails" the Fox commanded Miku Obeyed it and put the crystal ball to the Fox's tail. "no! you can't do it!" the Wolf Scream in Anger "whatever! you won't have enough time to use your magic!" the Wolf then throw the dark spear to Miku and the Fox. Miku closed her eyes and waiting for the stab of the spear. a few second before the first spear hit Miku and the Fox, a large Shield made form Light blocked the spear from Miku and the Fox. the Fox continued to Cast a spell and made a ball from light."go away Ruko!"said the fox when it throws light balls to the wolf "ugh!" the Wolf moan in pain. and many balls of light that hit the wolf's body. "you will pay for this Humiliation!" the wolf called Ruko then Run into the Trees, Miku only watch in awe. the Fox turning back to Miku "thank you Human for Returning my Hoshi no Tama" said the Fox "this is my source of power and magic". "First of all, WHAT Are you?" Miku asked. "I'm a Kitsune, a Fox youkai and the Wolf i fight before is an Okami, a Wolf Youkai" the Fox Replied "and because you Returning my Hoshi no tama….." the Fox Continued "I Shall Become your Guardian" "What!?" Miku's eyes widened in shock.

"what do you think I need a youkai guardian?" Miku asked "b-but this is the only way to repay you" the Kitsune says "and because you helping me to defeat Ruko, maybe she will come to attack you". Miku gulped, she doesn't know if the Okami will take revenge to her. "alright, you win again" Miku sighed "you can become my guardian" the Kitsune smiles happily "before that I will change into my human form". then the light illuminate the Kitsune and in a glance a beautiful woman stood in front of Miku her hair was pink like a cherry blossom and she wears a white yukata alongside that, she have a fox ears and four fox tails. Miku's heart beat faster when she look the beauty of the Kitsune "I forgot to introduce you" the woman says "my name is Megurine Luka". Miku tried to calm herself "my name is Hatsune Miku" Miku introduce herself "Miku..." Luka mumbled "such a beautiful name" the last sentence make Miku blush "ahem may i ask?" Miku suddenly change the subject. "yes go ahead" said Luka "if you are youkai, why I can see you?" Miku asked "hmm… you're right, normal human can't see us youkai" Luka added "maybe you have some strange power inside you". "I see" says Miku "and why in human form you still have fox ears and tails?" Miku asked again "Like I said before" Luka answered again "Normal human will only see Kitsune in human form like other human" "so your power can see our ears and tails while in human form". they were silent for a few moments "ah!" Miku broke the silence "it's almost night! I should go home! let's go Luka!" then the two girls leaving the park.

**Kinda weird,huh? i just played Dissidia lately so i slightly copying the youkai's magic there. feel free to read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:it's Update time! anyway, thanks for the reviews. this chapter may be a little longer from the previous chapter. actually this chapter is too short than what i want to write. and for Ruko, i don't hate her i just need someone to become antagonist**

Chapter 2

"we're here" the two girl arrive at the Miku's house luckily for them, there's no one on the street so they don't see the pecularity of Luka who's wearing a yukata. "the first thing we should do is changing your cloth" Miku says to Luka when they're inside the House. "come here" Miku dragged Luka to her room in the second floor "I will lend you some of my clothes" she added while opened her wardrobe "maybe someday i should bought you some cloth" Then Luka scanned Miku's Clothes. "if you're done meet me on the downstairs, I should cleaning this house" Miku says when she heading out from her Room. a Few minutes later Luka heading downstairs and noticed that the house was already cleaned "Miku? where are you?" Luka says "I'm here Luka" Luka heard Miku's voice on the Kitchen and the walked to that source. "what are you doing?" Luka asked when she see Miku was washing some vegetables and some meats "I just preparing ingredients for Dinner" Miku answered without turning her head to Luka. "so Luka, what do you want to eat for dinner?" Miku asked and look at Luka, she blushed when she saw Luka was wearing a white Skirt and a blue Shirt with long sleeve. she quickly turned again to her vegetables "Miku? what's wrong?" Luka asked confused with Miku's reaction "n-nothing " she blushed heavily "i-it's just you looks cute in that clothes" Miku answered groggily "o-oh! t-thanks" now Luka's turn to blush now. "Luka, I asked again what do you want for dinner?" Miku trying to distract the conversation "e-eh? it is alright? I mean you just cleaning the house! are you not tired?" Luka asked anxiously. "no don't worry" Miku answered calmly "this is my daily activity". "alright if not bother, may I ask some tuna?" Luka said "hmm… tuna? well looks like we have some in the fridge" Miku tried to remember "let me see" Miku opened the fridge "ah! there it is! now just wait a moment while I cooking" then Miku preparing the equipment that needed for cook. "are you life alone here Miku?" Luka asked while watched Miku cooking "no" Miku replied still focused on her cooking "my Dad still working. he usually coming home at seven o'clock" then Luka asked again "How about your Mother?" Miku not replied "she…" her voice looks trembled "she died when I was five years old because of Armed Robbery" Miku completed her words "oh I'm sorry Miku for asking that" Luka looks guilty "No, it's Okay" the tealette quickly erase her tears before smiled to Luka. A few moments later, Miku finished her cooking "Here you go" she said while put two bowls of Negitoro on table "I just want to mix tuna with leeks, my favorite food" Miku said preparing chopstick for two girls "don't be shy Luka, itadakimasu" then the two girls start eating. "this is tasty!" Luka commented "i-is that so? um thank you" the tealette blushed hearing compliment from the Kitsune.

After the dinner, the two of them sat on Miku's room "now tell me Luka" Miku asked seriously "what happened between you and that okami?" Miku asked referring to the wolf that Luka fought. "well" Luka begin to explain "actually we Kitsune was at war with Okami" Miku shocked "the cause of war is the Okami is this" Luka begin the story "there was a woman with a power to interact with us, Kitsune" Luka continued "She is very kind and loved by all Kitsune. One day she was found killed and from the scar we all know that an Okami killed her. and we youkai is prohibited to kill any human so because of that we Kitsune declare a war to Okami" Luka ended story. Miku, still shocked began to stand up "ah! before I forget…" Luka realized something and grabbing the tealette's cheeks then put her forehead to the tealette's Forehead "what are you doing Luka?" Miku asked blushing heavily "shhhh….. calm down" Luka interrupted closing her eyes and concetrate. Miku feels her heart will jump from her chest the distance of their lips only just a few inches. "it's done" Luka said first broke the silence between the two of them "w-what a-are you doing?" Miku asked still blushing about earlier incident. "I'm developing bound between us so you can communicate with me just by thinking it" Miku amazed "cool! it's like telephaty!" her face looks like child who received a new toy from her parents. "I'm Home!" a male voice heard from downstairs "ah! it's my dad! wait here Luka" Miku then walking downstair "welcome home dad!" Miku answered her father. after greeted her father and cooking dinner for him Miku finally excused and back to her room "now it's time to doing my homework" the tealette said to herself in front of her room's door. when she opened the door she saw the Kitsune that she left before is reading a magazine "oh Luka what are you doing?" the Kitsune answered "I'm sorry. I just a little bored so i read your magazine" Miku nod in understand "it's okay I just want to do my homework" then she sat on her study table.

one minute pass  
five minutes pass  
ten minutes pass  
fiften minutes later…

"agh! I can't do this!" Miku scream suprising the Pinkette. "what happened Miku?" Luka asked "history is so hard" Miku answered buried her face to the desk "Let me see… Describe what you know about Edo period?" Luka looked at Miku's homework. "ah! it's easy!" Luka said, make Miku's face rise from the desk "don't worry I'll teach you" ."is that alright?" the Tealette asked "don't worry Kitsune are smart because we have lived for hundred years" Luka said bragging a little "alright, teach me" Miku asked preparing her pencil to write. "okay, so the Edo Period started when..…" Luka begin to Explain. "...and then the Edo Period ended when American Armada forced the Shogunate to trade with them" Luka Ended the Explanation. "it's done" Miku said then stretching her hand before look at the clock. "looks like I need to sleep" Miku yawned making Luka giggle "hey what is it?" the tealette hear Luka's giggle "nothing. it's just you're cute when yawning" Luka's word make Miku blush "i-I take a bath first!" Miku distract the conversation and heading out of her room. after taking a bath the Tealette get in to her room after wear her pajama "Looks like we have no choice except we share the bed" the tealette said. "all right I sleep first" the Kitsune said then lying on the bed "okay, I sleep here" Miku said then lying in the other side of bed. "good night Luka" Miku said turning of the lamp "good night Miku" the Kitsune then sleeping. "she sleep so fast" Miku commented to herself then trying to sleep. "what is this feeling?" her heart beat faster again "control yourself Miku. we're both girls" then she sighed before actually sleeping "this is a weird day"

**LOL! so many yuri hints there. so Feel Free to read again and wait for my later chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, i want to apologize because of the slow update. I too much playing games and abandoned my work ==". And maybe this slow update is still continued again. But the story is still great as always so Read and Review!**

Chapter 3

the Morning sun has entered Miku's Room, Dazzled the tealette who still in her dreamland "ugh what time is it?" she yawned, eyes still closed she felt warmth and softness around her body. when she finally fully awake, the tealette then realized the warmth and softness she felt is from a Fox's tail. she hugged one of the Kitsune's Tail "eh!?" she quickly remove her embrace from the Kitsune's Tail Luckily for the tealette, the Kitsune still asleep and doesn't notice what happened "how embarassing" Miku commented and heading to her bathroom.

After breakfast with her father, Miku quickly walked to her school still guarded with Luka in her Fox form she then arrive at school and start study like usual, unless she still being watched by Luka form the tree outside her classroom "Geez Luka! don't be overprotective!" Miku talk to Luka in her mind "but I need to do that! what if Ruko suddenly attack you?" Luka replied "that's impossible, do you think an Okami suddenly entered the classroom and attack me?" Miku talked in her mind again. "Hatsune-san!" the teacher said to Miku "please pay attention to the lesson" he said in a loud tone. "y-yes sensei" Miku said with frightened. "okay I understand , I'm sorry make you scolded (**A/N: is that words are correct?**)" Luka said and jumping from tree branch a second later, she disappear from Miku's Sight. Luka then walked around school's field "Luka! Come here!" a voice come from a bush. "oh! that's you" Luka answered and walked to the bush

The Time passed slowly until lunchtime, Miku still haven't seen Luka "Hey Miku" Rin greeted Miku before she walked out of classroom "wanna eat lunch with us? Len has already in cafeteria" she asked happily "thank you Rin but I have some business in library" Miku reject her offer politely she then walked out of classroom leave Rin confused.

"So let's start the research" Miku started to sit in one of library's bench and opened a book "Let's see….. Kijimuna, Kirin, Kitsune ah! here it is" She begin to read "Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers. They are a type of youkai, or spiritual entity, and the word _kitsune_ is often translated as _fox spirit_. However, this does not mean that kitsune are ghosts, nor that they are fundamentally different from regular foxes. Because the word _spirit_ is used to reflect a state of knowledge or enlightenment, all long-lived foxes gain supernatural abilities" she flipped the book's page "A kitsune may take on human form, an ability learned when it reaches a certain age—usually 100 years, although some tales say 50" Miku nodded "Kitsune is believed like tofu, aburage, azukimeshi, or every food that Fox like to eat" 'I can make that for Luka' Miku though and flipped a page "Physically, kitsune are noted for having as many as nine tails. Generally, a greater number of tails indicates an older and more powerful fox" She then remembered that Luka have four tails "what this? Kitsune is believed to keep their promises and strive to repay any favor" 'so that's why Luka forced me to become my guardian' Miku though again.

"Heya Miku!" a girl's voice coming from the front of Miku, interrupted her reading the source of the voice is a green haired girl with a goggle in her head "oh, it's you Gumi" Miku answered absenmindedly to the green haired girl called Gumi "what areyou read?" Gumi take the book to see the cover "what is it Youkai and Japanese Mythologies?" the greenette readed the book's title "why you read a book like this?" Gumi return the book to Miku "y-you know it's good to learn a new knowledge" the tealette lied hope that Gumi believed her "hmm…. you have a point" the greenette sighed "I'm jealous about your diligent" she said while watching Miku. "a-anyway Gumi do you want to have lunvh with Rin and Len" Miku tried to distract the conversation "oh! I liked to! let's go" Gumi answered with enthusiasm 'always excited' Miku thought "Okay I'll return this book first" then the two girls headed out from the Library.

**Previously before the Lunch time**

"so you're survived from Ruko" a voice talked to Luka it's form is covered by tree shadow. "yeah a girl saved me and return my hoshi no tama so I become her guardian in favor" Luka answered. "that girl must have some power to see you" the voice talked again "you know looks like we should visit her, I'll talk to the Elder about this" a four tailed fox approach Luka "well see you later Luka" then the fox jump to the school fence.

**After School time**

"So Miku will you come with us to the fastfood restaurant? luckily for us the club activity end early" Rin asked while packing her bag "yes I'd like to may i bring Gumi with us?" Miku answered and immediately get an approval from Rin "yes she can come with us". After invite Rin the three girls suddenly interrupted by Len "C'mon ladies or there's no place place left for us" Len said while he is busy with his cell phone "Okay okay mr impatient let's go" Miku only can giggled about the twin's behaviour, although they were cohesive sometimes they can fight each other. now they was outside the school gate Luka secretly followed them behind Miku. "Miku, I have something to tell you" Luka talked to Miku in her mind "Later Luka, they maybe confused with my behaviour when talking with you". so they still walking while chatting "yeah so I watched this new anime" Rin begin to talk first "really? how the story goes?" Gumi asked "you know it's about forbidden love between human girl and female vampire but there's a sassy werewolf wants to married the girl, of course the vampire won't make it happen" Rin then chat with Gumi Miku only listening them. "looks like that's a good anime! what is the title? maybe I will buy the DVD" the Greenette looks excited "the title is Sunset. I have the whole episode you can borrow it if you like" and so the two girls chat is continued until they came to the restaurant "alright stop the chat we're here" Len said a little annoyed Miku following her friends to the restaurant while Luka is waiting in the nearby tree and watch them who were talking and chatting while eat the food they 30 minutes Miku finally excuses herself to leave "it's almost night so I go home first guys see you" Miku said goodbye to her friends "goodbye Miku be careful in your way home" Gumi said waving her hand. "so Miku I have something to tell you" Luka said following Miku "you can tell it when we are home, I bought you some food too".

The way to home is quiet, no one ever start the conversation. Finally they arrive at Miku's home and Luka transform again in her human form while they in Miku's Room "okay Luka so what do you want to tell me?" Miku asked patiently "I want to tell you that my friends are come to visit you" after says that a lights glows in front of room window "they're here" Luka said "Y-Your friends?" Miku asked in Shock.

After the dazzling light, three figures appeared in front of Miku and Luka all of them are female human and all of them has a fox ears and tails "so Luka is this the girl you're talking about?" the first female figure asked Luka, she have a cold face and a long Blonde hair. "She's so cute! I want to pinch her cheeks!" another figure said childishly, she have a cheerful face she have a long creamy blonde hair "…." the third figure says nothing she looked calm and have a long platinum hair. "Ah Miku! let me introduce them to you" Luka said "this is Lily" Luka pointed to the blonde haired girl "her name is Seeu" Luka continued to the creamy blonde haired girl "you're so cute! you know that?" Seeu pinched Miku's cheeks cheerfully "i-ittai seeu-san!" Miku gripped seeu's hand wanting her to stop "cut it off seeu" the platinum haired girl finally said "Okay okay!" seeu stop her pinch "ow! that's hurt" Miku stroke her aching cheeks "and her name is Aria but we called her IA" Luka introduced the platinum haired girl "M-My name is Hatsune Miku, Nice to meet you" Miku introduce herself . "why are you here?" Miku asked looks puzzled about three girls in front of her "Like Luka said before" Seeu said first "we are here to visit you" "also we want to thak you because save our friend" Lily added, Aria is still quiet "by the way," Lily said again "we suggested our elder to visit you too".

"e-elder!? who is it?" Miku asked to Luka "Elder is the oldest Kitsune in our clan" Luka explained "ah! here he is" Lily said while a glowing light enter Miku's Room. after the light fading, a man stood there he have long purple hair who tied in a ponytail he have a fox ears too but the most striking thing was his Nine fox tails, Luka, Lily, Seeu and Aria bowed before him while Miku is panic and confused. "Are you the girl that saved Luka?" the man asked "y-yes" Miku answered groggiliy . "then I must give my thanks because saved my companion" but that answer still not dispel Miku's nervousness "don't afraid to me, I won't bite you" the man said "my name is Kamui Gakupo" he introduced himself. although he is the oldest Kitsune, his face is kind and wise "so my comrade," the four Kitsune rise from their bow "now this girl is dragged to our war with Okami, I want every one of you do your best to protect her" Gakupo ordered "yes Elder Gakupo" the four Kitsune answered in unison "Especially you,Luka since you are her guardian" Gakupo said to Luka "yes Elder Gakupo, I will do my best" Luka replied. "very well, I must take my leave, see you later, Miku" then Gakupo transform into a fox and fly away from Miku's Room. "how did he know my name?" Miku though "Okay we will leave too, see you tomorrow Miku" Lily said then transformed into fox and fly away the other two kitsune followed her.

**Two Hours Later**

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever had" Miku though to herself while trying to sleep, she then looked to Luka's sleeping face. "So beautiful" Miku said to herself "wait! what was I thinking about? get off that mind Miku! we're both Girls!" she though in her mind and then going to sleep again. a figure perch in a tree branch near Miku's house "so that the girl who causes trouble to Ruko" the figure was a black haired boy, his yellow eyes focused to Miku. "just wait. tomorrow, you will be sorry of being born" then he transformed to a wolf and dissapeared into the dark of the night.

**A/N: Boom! who is that boy? if you curious about it, just wait for other chapters! see you again.**


End file.
